


献祭品基尔什塔利亚

by featheron



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featheron/pseuds/featheron
Summary: *mob基尔什塔利亚*虽然没明写，也有mob马里斯比利的暗示
Relationships: Mob/Kirschtaria Wodime
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	献祭品基尔什塔利亚

基尔什塔利亚走在阿尼姆斯菲亚家华丽的走廊上，走廊上按照贵族的习惯装饰着华丽的油画和壁毯，却没有比他更夺目的。  
他的年龄介于少年和青年之间，浑身上下却散发着让人不得不加以尊敬的气质。一方面是由于他体内高贵的血统，但更重要的他本人的华美超乎寻常，他容貌纤细，留着一头金色长发，宛如年轻的阿波罗。  
即使已经是深夜时分了，他依然整齐地穿上了考究的礼服，在外面习惯性地加上了一件阿提拉夹克——一种仅仅作为装饰用的单件披风，这让他看起来比实际年龄稍显年长几分。  
他在准备就寝之前突然之间被马里斯比利叫到卧室去的。身为阿尼姆斯菲亚家的当主，马里斯比利埋头于实验中，几乎只出现在他的工坊里，就连身为女儿的奥尔加玛丽也很少见到父亲。  
基尔什塔利亚来到走廊尽头，打开了厚重的木门。

马里斯比利正立在房间中央等着他。装饰得宛如宫殿的卧室里只亮着床头灯，大半都笼罩在阴影中，只隐约映照出男人的轮廓。和爱徒一丝不苟的样子相比，他只穿着真丝睡袍，平日里编成辫子的灰白长发披在脑后，在灯光中看上去异样地年轻。  
见到基尔什塔利亚的样子，他露出了一丝微笑。  
“你还是喜欢把自己藏在衣服里啊。”  
说着他走进了基尔什塔利亚，伸手解开了单肩披风的扣子。  
披风滑落到地上，落在厚厚的地毯上没有发出一丝声音。  
马里斯比利的手抚上了爱徒的脖子，吻上了少年的唇。这不是他们第一次站得这么近，也不是他们第一次接吻，但和嘴唇轻触的吻比，这次马里斯比利强硬地撬开了少年的唇，把舌头伸进他口中。  
“嗯？”  
基尔什塔利亚从鼻腔发出了可爱的惊呼声，但他没有推开对方。他所受的教育让他无法推开自己的老师，而且被马里斯比利触碰舌尖，用舌头扫过上颚，那种酥麻的感觉让他觉得很舒服。  
他们就这么相拥在一起。基尔什塔利亚在男人的引导下本能地晃动脑袋，追逐着口中微软的快感。当他们分开的时候，他能看见马里斯比利的嘴唇上沾着两人混在一起的唾液，闪烁着湿润的光泽。他忽然感到一阵空虚，下意识开始回味刚才那种隐秘的快感。  
与此同时男人的口中念出了一小节咏唱，下一刻，他感受到了身体的变化。  
忽然间他觉得视野变亮了，眼前的景物开始模糊，眼底闪着奇怪的光。按理说室内控制得良好的温度仿佛一下子上升了许多，他的脸颊如同被火焰灼伤般炙热。  
而且身体内部仿佛也出现了异常，他的心扑通扑通地跳动，把血液一鼓作气地往下半身送。  
基尔什塔利亚本能地按住了裤子中央的隆起，只觉得自己这肤浅的样子实在难堪。  
“这是什么……”  
他抬起头追逐着老师的双眼。在昏暗的卧室内，马里斯比利的脸上还是挂着那缕冷静的笑容，没有任何意外。  
“是会让你轻松的魔术。”  
基尔什塔利亚不由自主地往前倒下，被马里斯比利接在怀里。

他被男人带上了房间深处的床上。基尔什塔利亚仰面躺在雪白的床单上，他的发丝凌乱，像一片撒在雪地上的日光。就连背部和床单的接触都仿佛一种性的刺激，让他无法忍耐地发出了叹息。  
马里斯比利游刃有余地解开了他衣服的扣子，露出了少年美丽的身体，仿佛撬开外壳的牡蛎，从里面挑出乳白色的肉。基尔什塔利亚的身材纤细、白皙，骨骼不明显，正处于少年和男人之间的分界线上，给人一种中性的美感。这也是他为什么总是穿着厚重的礼服，隐去身材曲线的原因。  
“啊……啊……”  
可是现在的他只能发出细微的呻吟，白皙的肌肤因为魔术的作用泛出粉色的光泽。  
马里斯比利缕了缕耳边的长发，又低下头吻了少年。  
这次是和刚才一样，充满情欲的吻，鼓动基尔什塔利亚体内的火焰燃烧得更旺盛了。  
“嗯……嗯啊……”  
基尔什塔利亚无意识搂紧了男人的脖子，热情地在口腔里追逐着他的舌头。他是个很好的学生，仅仅做了一次示范，他就学到了让双方都快乐的接吻方法。  
“呼呼，这里也挺起来了。”  
察觉到少年的变化，马里斯比利的手伸进了两人紧贴在一起的地方，触碰了基尔什塔利亚的胸口。  
“呀——！”  
基尔什塔利亚的身体一下子僵硬了起来，那种太过于鲜明的快感让他无法呼吸。可是知晓了这样的快乐，他又觉得还不够，好想被揉搓胸部，好想被舔舐乳头，他脑子里浮上了从未有过的念头，但他残留的理智又拼命抗拒。明明自己是个男人，却像女人一样发出这样高亢的尖叫声。  
他伸手捂住了嘴巴，在越来越强烈的快感中忍不住用牙齿咬住了手背。  
“真是的，放松一点。这不是什么可怕的事。”  
马里斯比利露出了苦笑，将他的手从嘴边移开。  
“身为人类，追求快乐，然后让人理繁荣。”  
他吻着少年带着齿痕的手背，怜爱地落下一句意味深长的话。  
可是基尔什塔利亚仍然觉得很恐怖。在他过去的人生中从未将自己与"欲望"联系在一起。就算受到魔术的影响，总是冷静的自己竟然会如此轻易的坠入欲望的洪流中……只有自己是这样吗？还是所有人都是这样吗？那马里斯比利本人呢？  
他颤抖着，将脸埋进床单里。  
"看来还是应该让你先解放一次。"  
马里斯比利理所当然地说着，把手指沿着少年平坦的腹部，接触到了他双腿之间的地方。基尔什塔利亚的性器早就因为魔术和刚才那个吻勃起了，已经高亢地贴在小腹上，从前端渗出的液体把他的腹部弄得一团湿。马里斯比利只是用手熟练地玩弄了几下，他就忍不住射精了。  
"啊……啊啊……"  
连他也没想到，自己的身体已经敏感到了这个程度。他应该是个清心寡欲的人。  
马里斯比利应该也是这样。他沉迷于实验，从未执着于时钟塔的权利之争，是纯粹魔术师。  
现在这个微笑地看着自己的人到底是谁呢？  
接着发生了一件更可怕的事。马里斯比利看了一眼自己的手指就将手伸到嘴边，舔了舔上面的残渣。  
"不愧是年轻人，魔力充足。"  
就像品味着今天的红茶一样，他若无其事地舔干净了手指，然后做出评价。  
"不……不可以……"  
那一瞬间，背德感和无法抑制的兴奋让少年几乎晕厥了，但他的心底仍然残留着理智。  
基尔什塔利亚曾经听说过某些贫穷的魔术师为了生计会出卖自己的精液。对于某些邪道的魔术来说，混合了魔力的体液也是素材。但是阿尼姆斯菲亚家的魔术不是那种阴暗潮湿的东西，是更光明更伟大的传承。  
“会思考这种事，说明你还不够迷乱。”  
马里斯比利从床头柜上取来一个小瓶子，打开装饰精美的瓶盖，室内立即涌上了一股强烈的花香。基尔什塔利亚只能闻出玫瑰和茉莉的气味，那是让人联想起情欲的香气。  
马里斯比利把手指伸进瓶子里缓慢地搅动，从他的动作可以看出里面是某种粘稠的液体。男人抽出手指看了一眼，思索了片刻，又再次把手伸进瓶子里，带出更多液体。  
空气中的那股香甜的气息不知道为什么让人觉得喘不过气。他只觉得身体内部忽然涌上了一层空虚。  
虽然不久之前刚射过精，但那份快感似乎已经完全消失不见了。  
还不够，还需要更多。  
他的身体在干渴地呼喊着，想要延长那一瞬间的快感到无限。  
马里斯比利分开了少年纤细的双腿，露出了隐藏在他单薄双丘间的后穴。  
他的皮肤白皙，没有被阳光照射过的股间更是粉嫩，但如今因为刚才高潮的余韵，穴口已经充血泛出樱桃红色，从未被人触摸过的地方紧紧地闭着，还不知道自己会遭到如何对待。  
马里斯比利用手指轻触着穴口，忽然间少年猛地颤了一下。  
“啊……！”  
从他无法压抑的惊讶声中，可以看出基尔什塔利亚的确不知道自己会遭遇什么。他的纯洁表里如一，脸颊因为惊讶微微泛红，让人更加怜爱了。  
“没关系，不会让你痛的。”  
即使是老师，做到这一步已经超越了那条禁忌的分界线，如果是平时的基尔什塔利亚或许会起身阻止。但是他的身体中还残留着魔术的印记，浑身被高潮后的余韵支配，只觉得直觉和思考变得迟钝。  
那股花香飘荡在空气中，让人晕眩。  
基尔什塔利亚没有反抗。  
他能听到手指一点点冲破阻力进入自己身体内侧时发出的粘稠的声音。原本收缩在一起的褶子被扩展开，从外部强硬地挤进自己体内。  
“嗯……不要……啊！”  
身体最隐秘的地方传来了从未有过的痛楚，那一瞬间他感觉眼眶一热，泪水不由自主地流了下来。  
宛如石膏像一般冷静、宛如机械一样正确，少年身上总是有着超越了人类的威严。但如今他身体被从外侧打开，暴露出了他人类的一面。  
马里斯比利停下了手指的动作，稍稍往回退了一点。但是他没有完全退出去，而是微微弯曲手指，试图扩开少年狭窄的内部。  
“嗯……嗯……”  
他耐心地用手指玩弄着弟子青涩的肉体，用嘴唇吻着他的脸颊，舔干了上面的泪痕。  
然后他又试着伸进了第二根手指，交错着揉搓少年脆弱的内部。  
或许是魔术的作用，或许是带着香味的油的作用，或许是基尔什塔利亚本身带着他所不知道的才能，少年的肉体在老师两根手指的作用下渐渐地开花，他痛苦的抽泣声中也渐渐地带出一丝甜腻。  
“啊……啊……”  
不断涌上的快感让他无法应对，简直要疯了。  
可是唯一可以确认的就是他还不满足。他开始随着马里斯比利的动作扭动身体，想要把纤细的手指带向更深的地方。  
“开始舒服了吗？”  
“啊……舒服……”  
他用含着泪水的眼神回望着俯身看着自己的男人。就算没有实际体验过，他也知道后面会发生什么。如果是马里斯比利的索求，他无法拒绝。  
“可以……进来了……”  
他用腿环抱住男人的腰，用连自己都没有意识到的渴求眼神望着支配着自己肉体的人，想要直接联系在一起，想要被更粗暴地对待，他的眼神是这么说的。  
见到少年这淫乱的姿态，马里斯比利却忽然抽出了手指，望向室内的一角。  
“你还要让我可爱的弟子继续等下去吗？”

那一瞬间，基尔什塔利亚迷茫的大脑中忽然产生了某种怀疑，他忽然一阵毛骨悚然，本能地感到恐惧。  
房间里还有另一个人。  
某个男人坐在房间最深处的黑暗中，从头到尾目睹了这场师徒间倒错的床戏。他应该一直在这里，融入黑暗中，从基尔什塔利亚进入房间之前就在。  
可男人没有发出任何声音，被障眼法隐藏起来。  
如果基尔什塔利亚仔细辨认，按照他的能力应该是能发现对方的。  
但是马里斯比利没有给他任何冷静思考的机会。  
男人穿着浴袍，手中握着红酒杯，他的姿态就像刚欣赏完一场歌剧般余裕。但是浴袍之下，却能清楚看见他膨胀的股间，已经因为目睹这禁忌的行为而勃起了。  
基尔什塔利亚认出了他的脸。  
男人是白天拜访此处的考察团团长。  
为了在南极建立人理守护机构迦勒底，马里斯比利不但向时钟塔申请了许可，也对世俗世界的权力者们低头了。  
白天来到阿尼姆斯菲亚家的考察团就是由联合国派来的各国政要组成的团体，为了确认迦勒底的“无害性”而来。  
马里斯比利热情地接待了他们。  
魔术师的世界和世俗的世界自古以来就是平行的两条线，以马里斯比利的地位，即使是大国的当权者他也无需敬畏。但是为了实现一族的grand order ，他屈辱地向世俗开放了自己的城。  
难以置信，不单让这些凡俗者踏入了阿尼姆斯菲亚家的城中，难道连自己的肉体也要献给他们吗……他的心中涌上一阵屈辱，忍不住用愤怒的眼神看着对方。  
但对男人来说，那却好像是被祭台上的羔羊望着自己。  
纯洁可爱，却又自尊心强烈的少年即将落入自己手中，没有枉费他屏住声音等到现在。  
男人脱下了浴袍，露出了健壮强韧的身材。  
那是和基尔什塔利亚还有马里斯比利不同的，充满男性气息的肉体。  
“我没有办法让你满足，但这位客人可以。”  
马里斯比利一边走一边说道。  
他已经不会回头了，他已经亲手为基尔什塔利亚部下了增加快感的魔术，还用带着媚药的香油玩弄他的后穴，为他仔细地扩张，这样的他已经做得足够温柔了。基尔什塔利亚是自己选中的弟子，身上带着让男人喜爱的才能，这样的他一定能让客人满意而归吧。

男人高高架起基尔什塔利亚的单腿，把他的膝盖折到胸口，露出了已经被香油完全湿润的后穴。尽管他处于贵族心态露出了反抗的眼神，肉体却顺从地吞下了男人坚硬的性器。  
和手指完全不同的感触让他感到战栗。  
从未被人凌辱的内壁紧紧包裹住插入的异物，本能地压迫着对方，将男人往内侧迎接。  
“呀……不要……不要……啊啊啊！”  
男人扶着他的腰骨一次又一次挺入，只听到身下少年破碎的呻吟声渐渐地变了。  
“嗯……那里……还要……”  
快感从无法容忍的屈辱和疼痛中涌出，渐渐淹没了基尔什塔利亚整个人，他忘我地发出了甜美的叹息，随着男人摆动身体。当男人低下头吻他的时候，他也顺从地伸出舌头，缠着自己不放。  
“如果不是刚才亲眼看到，难以想象你居然是第一次。”  
男人用坚硬的龟头揉搓着基尔什塔利亚前列腺的位置，听着身下人断续的吸气声，不由得脱口而出。  
虽然马里斯比利柔顺又销魂的肉体也非常甜美，但征服基尔什塔利亚这样不知欲望为何物的少年所带来的畅快淋漓让人更加欲罢不能。这是权力和地位带来的无上愉悦。男人沉浸在少年的肉体中，没有注意到马里斯比利已经离开了卧室。

马里斯比利已经往他的工坊走去了。为了接待考察团今天已经浪费了一天时间，只能缩减睡眠弥补损失了。还好男人对基尔什塔利亚很满意。少年的身体还有很多值得开发的地方，这样他应该还会沉迷一段时间，好把他色欲的目光从自己身上移开。等考察团回到联合国汇报的时候，迦勒底的建设就能开始动工了。  
一切都在自己掌控中。  
唯一麻烦的是之后会有更多怀着欲望的男人慕名加入考察团吧。  
还有，下次要让基尔什塔利亚别再穿着煞风景的礼服过来了，作为老师，必须为他挑一些可爱的衣服。

end


End file.
